


Harry Potter and the Mirror of Go

by LadySeishou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: 31_days, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-06
Updated: 2005-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeishou/pseuds/LadySeishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical crossover tale of wizards and would-be Go players told in six 100-word drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Mirror of Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal community 31 Days   
> Day/Theme: September 6 / Hogwarts: A Life  
> Series: Hikaru no Go X Harry Potter  
> Character/Pairing: Touya, Shindou and other special guest appearances

Chapter One - Boys Will Be Boys

 

"This is all your fault Malfoy!" Harry leaned across the table dangerously.

"How do you figure that Potter?" Draco snarled back, reaching for his wand. He then caught sight of his sleeve. "What…Am… I… Wearing?" he wailed piteously.

"It looks like a purple argyle sweater to me, Malfoy. And may I say you've never looked better!" Harry smiled, pleased with discovering this one bright spot in a day of strange happenings.

"You'll pay for all this Potter," Draco swore, grabbing up a hand of black stones from the wooden bowl, hurling them at Harry who ducked easily under the table.

 

* * * * *

 

Chapter Two - A Game for Divination

 

"And what's this suppose to be then?" Ron dropped into the chair next to Harry, keeping a wary eye on Draco who was wandering about looking for a mirror.

"Draughts, I imagine," Harry guessed.

Hermione popped out of nowhere and offered Harry a cup of something green. "Actually it's Go, Harry. A very old game that's used for divination."

"And what are you suppose to be?" Ron asked. "I'm guessing that I'm part of the military." He fingered his camouflage-colored coat with appreciation.

"Apparently, I run this place," Hermione answered succinctly. "Excuse me, I see that I have another customer."

 

* * * * *

 

Chapter Three - When in Rome… Tokyo… whatever…

 

"I think that all we need to do is sit tight, Ron and try to blend in. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will set this all to right very soon," Harry spoke bravely with as much assurance that he could manage.

"I don't know Harry…"

"Sure, Ron. This could be fun. Let's try it." Harry picked up one of the round stones and tossed it on the wooden grid, imitating the other muggles sitting at a nearby table.

"But Harry, isn't that…?"

Harry turned to look at where Ron pointed excitedly, complaining, "Ron, you could at least try…"

He blinked. "Professor?" 

 

* * * * *

 

Chapter Four - Master of Any Realm 

 

Hermione was speaking rather animatedly with an elderly man dressed in impressive Japanese type robes and almost as if he knew he was being watched, the man turned and waved cheerfully at Harry and Ron.

"Wait a minute, Harry. Isn't that…?"

"Yeah, it is." Harry said, standing so fast that he knocked his chair over. "Professor Dumbledore! Maybe now we can get some answers!"

"I just want to get back to Hogwarts," Ron whined.

The headmaster greeted them warmly. "Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter."

"Professor!"

"Actually Harry, I rather fancy the title Meijin," Dumbledore said, popping a sherbet-lemon into his mouth.

 

* * * * *

 

Chapter Five - More Than Smoke and Mirrors

 

Shindou finally found Touya in the dungeon. He was teaching two big and dangerous looking characters how to play. 

"No, the object of this game is not to * kill * your opponent but to surround his stones." Touya looked up, catching Shindou's eye and shrugged. "Why don't you try working on those problems I showed you."

Shindou started down a random corridor, Touya falling into step at his side

He had so many questions and was surprised when he found himself asking first, "Where did you find a Go board?"

"I used this," Touya answered, pulling out his wand. 

 

* * * * *

 

Chapter Six – All As It Should Be

 

“So what you’re saying Professor is that Professor McGonagall was able to reverse the hex by breaking the mirror here on this side?” Hermione carefully set a silver shard back down on the mirror’s empty wooden frame.

“Quite right, my dear.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled merrily.

“I’d say that it was lucky too that Malfoy just happened to trip and fall when he did,” Harry added. “The mirror on the other side was broken too.”

“Quite true, Harry, quite true.”

Ron was positively beaming. “Well as mum often tells me, it’s always a good idea to put your best foot forward!”

 

* * * * *

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Mirror Go is a type of play where a player copies or “mirrors” the moves of his opponent.
> 
> Chapter 5 is a nod to a running gag in Hikaru no Go, specifically the use of the number "5" (mostly as a design found on Shindou's t-shirts) as the pronunciation for "5" in Japanese is "go."
> 
> Meijin (literally “Master”) is the one of several titles awarded to the Go player who wins a series of tournament games, taking home a prize of 36 million Yen.


End file.
